Day Dreamers
by cheebee-chan
Summary: After being in a coma, she wakes up inside the coma, in a different world that she has never heard of. Never even thinking that it was real. Can't remember her name but goes by Sasha. Gets help from a man called Tyki. Her not knowing where this life will lead her, and Tyki, puts her right into the middle of the action. Cheebee-chan edition. Friends, Humor, Romance. OC
1. Chapter 1: New life

"chrysti". My bestfriend Sasha said. "Crysti, come on get up it isn't funny anymore, get up". He was trying his hardest to wake me up, but it wasn't working. "Sasha", "Lesly, I don't think she's going to wake up". Sasha said to Lesly. "It's okay Sasha, the doctors are doing everything they can to insure that she is getting everything that she needs". "How long do you think she's going to be in this coma?", So that's why I could hear them but not move a single effing muscle. "I don't know Sasha, but she's a strong girl, she'll be fine". They were quiet after that, not saying much but asking for where the food hall was or where the jon was. "Visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow at 10". I'm guessing a nurse said. "Goodbye Chrysti, we'll see you tomorrow", Lesly said. "Wake up soon, I'm missing you". Sasha said. He was a great guy and one that I am missing tarebly.

After they left it was quiet, eary quiet. Voices were heard from down the hall, bets were being taken by the staff of when the next coma person was going to wake up or kill over. They were talking about me. One guy was going with "6 months to a year", while the other was saying, "No man, she was driving home when she was hit by a semi and was pinned in-between the semi truck and building. Nocked out from force of impact and blood lose and was dead for 8 minutes till they brought her back." "Man, I hate it when you could be right, but I'm still going with my bet", "Okay, deal then". So, that's why I'm like this. I'm in a coma, at a hospital, 'cause of some dumb ass driver hit me. Beeping, why were things beeping? "Dude you hear that?". Next thing I knew there was people in my room trying to figure out why my blood presure suddenly rose and why I was breathing faster. After wh at I just found out, wouldn't you?. "She seems to be stablizing, what I just gave her should help her sleep, just keep an ear out for anything out of the norm". Foot steps could be heard leaving the room and the door being closed but not clicked. Wow, that stuff he gave me was nocking me out, sounds were getting fuzzy and my head was getting heavy, and just like that, I was sucombed to darkness.

"Um, Are you alright miss?". Mmm. this was comfy, what am i laying on? "Miss, are you alright? Can you hear me?". I opened my eyes and relized that I was looking at grass. Why was I looking at grass? "Miss?". I rolled over not knowing what else to do at the moment but to show some sort of movment. "Ahh, there you are, are you alright?", what is going on? "Um...Where m I?". I felt stupid for asking but I had no idea where I was. "You are at the marisen villege, just outside of england", I know this guy was wandering why was I giving him this blank look like 'what da fuck you say?' "England?". I said. "Yes...Are you alright? Do I need to fetch a doctor or family member for you?", Uhh, my mind just couldn't comprehind what was happening, I mean, how in the hellibit do I go from Florida to England In a few minutes? I was in a coma, in a hospital, sleeping, and now shazam, I'm here. "Uhh, yeah, a doctor would be cool", I stood and just looked around. Grass was green, tree's were green and the sky was blue with white clouds. I turned back to this guy with a new look on my face. I walked upto him and pushed his shoulder with the tips of my fingers. "Pardon miss, please don't shove me", I walked around him looking him up and down. Clothes looked real, they felt real along with him. Legs looked real, arms look real, ass...really looks real. I was done checking him out and just stood there. "So whats your name?". I asked him "Sorry but my name is Tyki Mikk, and your's?". What was my name? I remember eveything but my name? How in the hell does that happen. Well I need to give him something, "Sasha", why did I just say that name? I have no idea but it felt right to say it, so, maybe it was my name?

"Nice to meet you Sasha, now how about that doctor?". Oh right we were gooing to the doctors. "Sounds good, lead the way". I said and gestured with my hand that he should lead. "Alright". He said, and started walking. We've only walked for about 10 minutes till we came to a town or a renecanse far? "Wow, I didn't a renecance far was here, this is cool" I walked by some of the stands and saw some pretty cool things. Like a bow and arow that looked real, or a sword that looked ready for slicing. All in all, it looked bad ass. "What do you mean renecance far?" Has he never heard of one? He was walking right through one and he has obviously been through here before, so shouldn't he have none what one was? "It's a far about the old ages and how things were back then, the clothes, food, wepenery even the talking is changed in fairs like these". I said in a duh voice. He was just looking at me like I was some crazy person. "What year is it?", I decided to ask out of the blue. "Holy shit", how in the hell am I back in the renecance age? Not only was I in England, but I was back in time too, why back-the-ass in time. "Did you hit your head?", Tyki asked me. "God I hope so". I said with a whiney voice. "Well, the doctor is right here, I would stay to see how your doing but I have family matters to attened to, so good luck". He said and walked away with his cane in hand. "Tyki, thank you", I yelled and all he did was throw his hand in the air and wave it. What a strange man, what a strange dream.

I opened the door and walked right in. "Hello?", I said and walked to a desk in the corner. "Hello?", was no one here? "Hello?". "AHH", I turned around and saw and old lady looking at me with here wrinkled face and beety eyes. "Umm, sorry you scared me, but I was just looking for the doctor?". She smiled ad said "I'm the doctor, how can I help you deary?". Didn't see that coming. "I woke up in a field outside of the town with no idea of how I got here. I can rememeber everything but my name, how is that even possible?" I told and asked her. She was looking at for a few seconds then she walked away. What? She came back out a moment later with a bottle in hand with some purple gunk that was in the bottle. Let's see here". She said and put some of the purple gunk in her hand, and then through it at me. What the fuck! "HEY!". I yelled and jumped back, trying to dust this stuff off of me, "What the hell was that for?". I asked angrily. "It's to see if your a Day Dreamer". Uh? "A what?". I asked with a stupid look on my face. "A Day Dreamer. They are kinds of people that when they sleep, they can come into our plain and live here, it only happens when there brain waves get too low to funcstion. Like if your dying or in an accident or even a coma. Most of the time its from a coma, but we call them Day Dreamers 'cause they can be here all day. Day's to your people are likemoths to us, even years. It's easyest for people to stay here when they are in a coma that they dont have any hope of waking up from. "'Cause if the brain waves don't go up and stay the same you stay here, but if they go up its a sign that your getting better, and sense you get better theres no point in staying here when you have your own world to get back to. Does that make sense Deary?". I walked backwards till I hit the wall then slid down, it didn't last long as I slid into a chair, so much for being dromatic. But realy, this was happening to me. "But wait, then why can't I remember my name?" I asked, " It's so you are given another chance at life here, so shouldn't you be a new person?". She said and walked away. I'm guessing putting the gunk up. She then again walks back out without the gunk, yep I was right. "So, what's your name Deary?". The old woman asked me. "I guess Sasha". I told here, she just smilled like she knew something. "Nice to meet you Sasha, I'm Granny". Never would have guessed that.

"What am I to do now?", I asked her. I needed to know, I don't know how this plce works or the people here, they could be monsters for all I know. "Find a job get a house meet friends have a life. One I'm guessing you didn't have in you world". She was right, as always it seems. I hated my life, the only thing that wasn't controled was my bestfriend... Whats his name? I can't remember his name? Was it chris? I think so, 'cause that name it sounds right too, just like the name Sasha. But other then him my life sucked ass, and not the good kind either. "Can you point me in the right direction?", I shrugged. She pointed out the door and that was it. "Follow your feet, you'll find you plce here. Good luck and visit me again Sasha". The old lady said, then vanished. "What the...". I am over this place. I walked out of the door and into the street when I bumbt into some one, I would have said sorry but this person was being and ass. "Hey, watch where the hell your going you brat". Exsqueez me? "What the hell you'd say, girly? I was just walking out of a building after having the shit scared out of me, and you ask me what the hell my problem is? Well now it's you split ends". This bitch, picked the wrong bitch to fuck with. "What the hell you just call me!?". "Wow, guess your a dumb blue-haired bitch too, I hate dealing with your kind, you think your tuff shit when bitch, you just need to get laid". Her face dropped with a 'what the fuck' look. "Get benched weight". I said, and walked off. I didn't have time to deal with her and her B-S. I had bigger things to worry about, like...finding a job and a place to live and food. I was walking aimlesly through the street not realy paynig attention to where I was going when I ran into someones back. "Oof, I'm sorry, I should really watch where I'm going", I said and rubbed the back of my neck with a blush heating my cheeks. "Ah, hello again?". I opened my eyes and saw Tyki. "Hey...". Thats as far as that train of thought went. "Uh, so how was the doctor?", He asked me "Weird as hell, she brought out this purple gunk and threw it at me and said that I was a "Day Dreamer", whatever the hell that means, I'm still trying to figure it out". I ranted to the guy. "So... How was the family?". I asked him, "Oh good, same as always, annoying, wanting things and bickering", He said, yep sounds like a family.

"So what are you doing now Sasha?" I have "No clue", I said the last part out loud. It was true, I realy had no clue as to what to do. " Well, what do you need?", he offered to help? Right on. "I need a job and a house or lodging somewhere safe". I told him. "That's it? Well, I could help you out on both of those if you wouldn't mind the help?", My face beambed and my eyes light up like lights. "Hell yeah". I said with a hug smile on my face. He just chuckled at me and began walking away. "Where are you going?". I asked him, "Come on", he said, and kept walking. We didn't walk far just down a few blocks. He opened a doorand held it open for me. "Thanks", I said as I walked past him and into...An Inn? "Hello Mister Mikk, What can I do for you?" Tyki walked right up and just started talking with this man. I looked around the place as they were conversing. The things that were in here were so old or I guess new? I saw an old candle holder and walker over to it, it was old, rusty and dusty. I touched it to see how much dust was on there, and the piece that was holding one of the canddles broke and fell on the floor with a thunk. I looked up and saw Tyki and that man looking at me with a look that said "Did you really just brake that? Really?". "I'm sorry, I was just wanting to see how much dust was on there and then it broke. In my deffence, it was rusted". Did I really just say that to a future employer? Why yes...Yes I did. "Sasha, just sit", Tyki said, I did as he said thinking that it would be the smart thing to do. A few more minutes past by and Tyki walked over to me and told me to "let's go". I followed him out and waited for him to talk first. "Well, you have a job. You will be at the front desk managing the rooms that are availible and giving them out and giving them there key's and the like. Your board will be inclouded and you will also be getting paid for this job, you can't ask for more sense your new here, in every sense". He said the last part under his breath "And don't break no more of his things. Understand?". He turned his head to look at me and waited for my answer. I just nodded, he seemed like he was in a 'guy mood' as I like to call them. "Um, Tyki?", "Hmm?", I walked a little closer to him. "Where are we going?", I asked him. "Well, I am going home and you, I don't know where your following me now, I got you a job and evrything you needed, oh...and your first day is today, so you better get going". WHAT! Now he tells me. "Thanks for the job and everything I really man it, I'll see you later". I said and ran back to my new job.

The owner, he showed me the ropes and how everything worked. I was a fast leaner, so I didn't worry. Wright down names and file small pieces of paper the size of flash cards and keep the keys hanging bellow the counter in order and right down the name of the guest and the room number. Sweep the floors if they needed it and thats it. He showed me my room, it was small but it had a bed, bathroom and a small kicthen area. One could call it a studio. Cute in it's own little dinky way, but it was mine. Working was everyday, from sunrise to sunset. Food was at the bar behind the entery of the Inn, in sorts it was behind the Inn in the backyard. But I got to eat there free after the ower saw how good I was at my job. He told me that the 'next week was going to be tuff', I told him that 'tuff was my middle name'. It turned out he next week, was acctuely tomorrow. So I rested up, and got ready for one-hell-of-a-day. The roester crowed and I woke up, got dressed, and went down to work. The morning was easy, a few people here and there, but not anything I couldn't handle. Then one-by-one, they came walking in. "Yes I would like a one bedroom please", I smiled and asked for his name and handed him his key. "There you go, up and to your left", I told him the way to his room. He took his key and went on his merry way. "Yes one bed". "Sign here please", I got the key and handed it to her, "Down the hall and to you right, all the way down", I told her as I got menu's for four costumers. By the time it was empty again, all the room were gone the bar was full and the entry way needed on hell of a sweeping. I got up and dusted the floor and when I went to sweep it out the door, I swept it on someones foot. "I am ever so sorry". I looked up aand didn't feel sorry anymore. "Never mind, I take that back, I'm not sorry. Ugly shoes like that should be covered". I said to the blue-haired split-ends girl. "What the fuck you just say to me you littl bi..." "Oh be have Kanda we're out in public, I'm sure she was just messing around, Hi I'm Lenalee. We have rooms reserved under Black Order", wow, talk about a defuser. She just calmed her ass down, wait, did she say Kanda? Wasn't that a guy's name? "Wait... your a dude?", It shot me a look, "The fuck you think I was?", "Uh, a girl, dud your hair is long. I wish mine could get the long, but without the split-ends", I said and walked inside to find there rooms. Yep... Found 'em. "Here you are just sign here for me and it will be up stairs and to your left all the way down then to your right". She gave me a smile and said her thanks and walked on carying a suit case. Kanda I guess his name is just followed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost then found

What was it with that boy? I mean, Was he born pissed or was he just slapped with the pissy stick? I just shrugged my shoulders and walked outside. It was a nice quiet day. Clear sky's, not an asshole in sight. Perfect.

"AHH!", "Really world, really?". I said out loud throwing myhands in the air. "Bam!". I looked straight up and saw dip-shit and nice-girl fly out of the window after breaking it.

I ran forward as to not get hit by the falling glass. "Hey!", I yelled at them. "Run", The girl said to me. What? Run, why? Was there something happening? I ran after them as to try and see what all the fuss was about. I rounded 2 corners then I lost them.

"AHH!". I ran down a few more allyways and came right in front of The girl. She just got done flying right threw a gray and purple balloon. She must have sensed me being here and looked at me.

"You need to get away from here it's not safe", she said as she was walking up to me, "What do you mean not safe?", I asked while I was looking at the balloon.

Not 3 seconds have past after me saying that when the ground lifted and something flew up out of the ground sending me, flying backwards and landing on the other side of the building.

Thank god the buildings weren't that tall. I looked up and just waited for my vision to clear. When it did I saw A man with a top hat in dress clothes

"Hi Tyki", I said and stood up or tried I was a little wobbly. "Oh, your not Tyki, sorry", I said after I saw the face...Wait, that was Tyki. I turned back around and walked up to him and just 2 feet away from him, scanned him over.

"You are Tyki, what happened to your skin? And you got crosses on your forehead, why? Are you making a statement or something? I mean not that you don't look good, but it's just I preferred you the other way. Not that my opinion should matter, I'm just saying". I said putting my hands in front of me as in a no offence way.

"Sasha, you need to leave this town for right now, come back later alright?", him too. "What is with people telling me to leave this town? What is happening? First a girl tells me its not safe after going through a balloon, and now you".

I said, He looked at me and his face got harder and he looked pissed, I mean in a 'you wrecked my fucking car' pissed. "You need to go now before you get hurt".

I backed away from him not knowing of what was going on or what he was going to do. "GO!", he yelled at me I backed up a few feet and ran into something.

"Che, stupid brat get out of my way", was all I heard before I was shoved to the ground. "Aww", I mumbled as I twisted my wrist when I fell to the dirt.

"Move you little brat", he said again. I got up on my feet and walked away craddling my wrist in my other hand. "Did, you hurt her?", was what I heard Tyki say.

"She fell and whined about it", was what the blue-boy told him. I looked from the boy to Tyki and saw Tyki looking at my wrist. "You like picking on little girls? I thought the Order trained you flies better than that?, Guess not. But don't worry I'll make sure it won't happen again".

Tyki finished saying to the boy. What the hell was Tyki going to do to him? "Tease, come out and eat him from the inside out", ewe. Small butterflies came out from behind Tyki.

Where they came from? Beats the hell out of me. "SHIT!" the boy yelled and said something Mugen, and then these weird bug-eyed fish things came from out of his sword and flew at the butterflies.

The fish things crashed into the butterflies and were dying, I think. A few of the butterflies were coming to me. Cool, their so pretty. "Tease, just him", Tyki said to the butterflies, so their called Tease. Awesome.

"Noah, I can handle him", I looked up to see this creepy looking parade balloon. It had a big head little body with scissors as hands and it talked. "Fine by me, have fun", Tyki said and walked into an alleyway.

"Your going to die exorcist", it said to the boy, and the boy ran at it with his sward drawn. They started fighting and that's when I left. Shit just got real, real fast. I ran to my left and darted in and out of alleyways trying to find the Inn.

I turned the corner and ran into someone, but I didn't fall. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tyki", I said then felt something in my chest and looked down. His hand was in my chest.

His fucking hand was in my fucking cheast. "The hell?", I looked up with eyes wide and mouth open. Then he slid his hand out of me and put it to his side. "I apologize", he said to me.

I backed way from him and just kept backing up. What in the hell was going on? People fighting balloons, fish coming out of swards and killing butterflies, I mean, what da fuck? I kept my eyes on Tyki, not really trusting him right now, which is said 'cause I liked Tyki.

He was the first one to be nice to me and he got me a job with a place to live, but this, this wasn't right, it didn't feel safe at all like all of those other times when I was with him.

I just kept backing up and backed up into a street. "I won't hurt you, you have my word on that". Tyki said to me. "Then why...", "I got her lets go!", I was lifted up around my waist and was being carried away by someone.

"Put me down!", I yelled at them. I started thrashing and kicking at the person. I looked up and saw Tyki running after me when that girl fell from the sky to block his path. "SHUT UP!", blue boy? "Aww", something hit me over my head and I was starting to see stars, then nothing.

"I think you killed her Kanda?", "Che, then thats one less brat in the world", then a door shurt. "What are we going to do with her brother?". "I don't know. Kanda said that she was talking to a Noah like they were frineds and he cared about her when she got hurt".

"That's why he brought her back", she said thoughtfully. But still one question was going through my head. WHAT THE FUCK HELL WAS GOING ON! I tried to open my eyes but it was hard, not impossible, but hard.

I got them open and I was surrounded by black brick walls, hospital lights and I was laying on some kind of bed, owe and I was tied down with people looking at me and that the girl.

"This is some kinky kind of shit you got going on, what do you want with me?", I said and questioned them. "You were brought here under the influence of being connected to a Noah", I was nodding my head up till the Noah part.

"Noah? Like Noah's ark in the bible?", The man walked up to me and sat on a chair to look at me. "Noah as in the enemy of God, Killer of people and Innocence, enemies of the exorcists and the Black Order", I gave him a confused look.

"I have no idea of what any of that means. ALL I was doing was talking to Tyki and then shit happened". "He is a Noah", the man said. "Okay...", was that suppose to mean anything to me? I mean he has always been nice to me.

"Well then, how about you tell me of how you met Tyki Mikk". The man asked. "Fine", so I told him and everyone else in the room.

Needles to say that when all was said and done. They untied my wrists, hips legs and feet. "I put a splint on your wrist so it can heal faster". The man said to me. "Thanks", I said back to him.

"My name is Komui and I'm head scientist and head of this Order, this is my sister Lenalee an exorcist, over there is reever my right hand man. If you want you can go with Lenalee and check out the place and she can answer anything you have to ask her".

I nodded and stood up and walked behind her out the door. We walked onto and balcony with stairs and walked down a few of them then went threw a door. It looked like library.

"He can sit and talk here. So go ahead, first question". She said, and the questions came out like a flood gate just opened. I got all the answers I wanted. I asked who, what ,when, where, why and how.

All 5 W's and 1 H. Who are the Noah and the exorcists? What Is happening? When did it start? Why it started? And how long has it been going on for? When all was said and done, hours have past.

"Want to go eat?" Lenalee asked me. "Yeah, I'm freakin starving". And just to prove my point, my stomach growled. She showed me the way to the cafeteria. She pointed out people to me and who the people were in the cream-colored coats.

The cook was cool. I liked him, he told me to order anything I wanted so, I order whatever the hell I wanted. I got a 4 course meal. It was delicious.

Just when I thought things couldn't get better, blue boy walks in. Shit. "And who the hell is that pill of shit?". I asked her. She looked to her left to see Kanda walking past.

She got a smile on her face and said, "Kanda. He's been an exorcist for most of his life like me", she said, and went back eating.

I looked around at all of the different faces and saw Komui walk in. "Can you two follow me please. Havlaska has asked to see you Sasha", I looked at Leenalee, and she just smiled and stood up, leaving eveything where it was.

I did the same, stood and left my empty plates there on the table. We walked on this weird lift thing and it went down, like really far down.

"Are we going to hell?", I questioned, I couldn't help but ask, Komui got a smile on his face and caught on to what I was saying, while Lenalee didn't catch on and told me where we were going and what for. I walked beside and saw this blue-ish white ghost thing looking at me.

Sweet. "Come forward" It asked me, and I did as it said. What I wasn't ready for, was it picking me up and touching me with a noodle arm thingy on my forehead. "18%, 25%, 56%, 78%, 89%, 95%, 98%. 98% is the highest you have synced with your Innocence".

It said and sat me back on the floor. "I don't have Innocence. I know what it is know and I don't have it". I told her. I found out it was a her after I payed attention to the voice.

"But you do, the necklace you where around your neck is your Innocence". I looked at the necklace Chris gave me. "This? I was given this by my best friend and I've had it for years".

I told her. "Yes, I know your story, but that necklace is an Innocence. It is an equipment typ. It forms into a spear with a glowing center. Try to practice and see if you can get it to activate for you. I expect great things from you Chrysti".

"Great, but my names not Chrysti, it's Sasha". I told her and Komui grabbed my arm and led me back to the elevator. "Lenalee will take you to your training room and will try to help you figure out how to activate you Innocence".

We stopped at a different floor and got off. I followed her to the traing room and Kanda was in the far right side practicing. "As long as he stays over there like a good boy, I don't mind", I told Lenalee and she smiled at me.

"Okay first lets try the easy way. Sit down and concentrate on your necklace". We did this for about 10 minutes and nothing changed. It didn't feel different, nothing, and I told her that.

"kay, now lets try opening your mind, try to remember old memories, but don't find them let them come to you". We did this for much longer, I don't know why it was doing anything.

"Nothing", I said. "Man, I didn't want to have to do the last way", I looked at her, "What way?", I questioned the girl. "We'll have to fight, if the body is tired enough or week and can't defend itself, the Innocence should activate to protect you", she said.

I didn't like the sound of that, but then again what other choice to I have? 0. "Okay," I stood up and waited for her to start. she came at me with a punch that I dodged, then with a low kick that I jump up away from.

Her moves just got faster and faster till they were coming at me from all sides. I was dodging all of them. Good thing I took Karate with Chris. I was getting tired but we were still going at it.

People have started to show up and was impressed with what I was doing. I wasn't throwing punches or kicks. I was just blocking and dodging. Then Lenalee stopped.

She was out of breath and so was I. "I did't know you could do that Sasha?", I nodded and was trying to catch my breath from running away from me. 'I took Karate with Chris", I said in between breaths.

"Che, trying to get her Innocence activated?", Kanda came from no where. "Yeah, can you take over I'm tired". Lenalee walked away and sat down, and left me, standing there still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah", I knew why he said yes so fast, he wanted pay back for those names I called him. And just like with Lenalee, we were fighting. Again I was blocking and dodging, but every know and then he would land a blow, but just barely.

I was getting tired real tired. I fought Lenalee and now Kanda. He was letting up, if anything he was going faster and harder. Out of know where he dropped low and kicked up, hitting me in my stomach and sending me falling back into a pillar.

That hurt like a moe foe. I was coughing and I spit up a bit of blood. Shit. Kanda was up and was walking over to me. I stood up and he threw a punch at my face.

I drop down to the ground so his hand could hit the pillar. "Aw", he mumbled, I rolled away from him and stood back up. He came running at me and did a flying kick, again I dropped down and laid flat on the ground, when he flew over me I got back up and backed away.

He was up and ran at throwing punches, round house kicks, and combo's that I didn't even know existed. He landed a blow to my ribs and another to my side.

He was going to hurt me bad to get my Innocence to activate. I blocked a punch with both of my hands, but I wasn't ready for when he dropped down and swept my feet from under me.

I hit the ground with a bang and saw him about to step on me but again I rolled out of the way. I stood up but just barely. I saw a Image of Tyki come across a top window in the training room, I wasn't ready for what Kanda did next.

But something happened and it never hit me. He had his sward pointed at my stomach and was only an inch away from hitting my skin. I purple glow was coming from my necklace and had a purple wall in front of me.

"Finally", He said, and put his sward away. "Say activate", Kanda said, and I said it, "Activate". The necklace dropped from my neck and landed on the ground and turned into a 6-foot-long spear with pretty swirls and designs on it, and just as Havlaska said, It glowed green in the center.

"Wow, it's so cool", I bent down to pick it up and it was light, not heavy as one would think. I looked up and saw Kanda have a smirk on his face. "Thanks", I said to him with a nod.

He just grunted and walked away. Lenalee walked up to me and said "Let's get you to the infirmary to get looked at you look bad", I followed behind her, with strength that I found somewhere after having my Innocence activated.

I was in there for a few hours and the nurse told me to take it easy. I tole lenalee that I was tired, so she showed me to a guest room and told me that it was mine. I said my thanks and goodbye's and walked in and colapsed on the bed. Sleep, sweet sleep.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I FORGOT TO SPACE OUT THE FIRST CHAPTR BUT THE REAST OF THE CHAPTRS WILL BE SPACED LIKE THIS ONE WAS.**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Choose

_Waking up to weird sounds was normal right? I sat up and stumbled out of bed. With slaps of my feet being heard on the floor I made my way to my closet to get ready for work._

_Sitting at the desk with nothing to do was boring. No one to look at, no one to talk to, and no one to make fun of. "Ah, I see you got the hang of the job quite nice?', I looked up and saw Tyki staring at me. _

_I did, yes. And thanks again for the job", I told him with a smile. "No need to thank me, he owed me a favor and you looked like you could use the help"._

_There went the smile, hello frown. "Thank", I said without a hint of gratitude this time. He just gave me a smile. That ass. "So, what are you doing here anyways?", I questioned him._

_"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing. You?". He said. "I'm working and sleeping and working and being bored", I said and smiled at him._

_"Is there anything to do for fun around here?", I asked. "Uh... there should be a fair coming to town soon", he said. "Sounds sweet", awkward. "Well, I better get back to work._

_Thing's aren't going to find themselves you know". He said and nodded to me and left the Inn. _

_**DAY SKIP...**_

_BAM,BOOM, CRASH. What the hell? I woke up and flew to the window. Fire was burning the town and people were running and dying on the streets._

_Screams were bring consumed by the black clouds that plagued the blue sky. Things were floating in the air with canons on them and gray people were running on roof tops while green blurs and people in black were chasing after them._

_What the hell was going on? I got dressed in pants and a shirt, through my shoes on and ran outside. Not one of my brightest moves, I might add._

_"Oww, look at this girly, she looks like she would be fun to kill, let's kill her", Who and what was this thing? It lunged at me and I ran under it. I sprinted from the Inn and ran in the direction of the woods._

_Screams of help me's and crying pleas were heard as I ran. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop, not with this crazy thing chasing me. I was running in and out of trees trying to lose them._

_It felt like forever that I've been running. I glanced behind and saw no one there. "OOF!", I said as I hit something hard and fell back on my ass. I looked up to see Tyki, standing there, looking behind me._

_"She's mine, go back to the town", I looked behind me. "Ah, but Tyki-pon", "Don't call me by that name, I said go!". "Fine, always a buzz kill". And the crazy person left._

_I looked back at Tyki and he was looking down at me. "Always getting into trouble I see. Can't you ever be a good girl?". I stood up and backed away from him._

_"What the hell is going on?", I said with a low and edgy voice. "Just the regular run-of-the-mill killing sprees", he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"WHAT!?". I yelled at him. "Oh, right you aren't from here. Then you don't need to know, the less you know the better. I've got to go, but stay in the woods, don't come back to town till tomorrow all right?"._

_He said, and walked off leaving me in the woods with God knows what else. I was in the woods for hours and everywhere I walked this damn purple butterfly followed me._

_What was it following me for? Did it like me? How flattering. Was it just bored like me? Join the club. The sun was setting and I still couldn't find my way out of this damn forest._

_I looked behind me to see if the butterfly was still following me but it was going the other way. "Hey butterfly, where you going?", Yes, I got use to the damn thing following me, and now that it wasn't going to anymore, kind of made me sad._

_It turned to look at me and flew up to me then went backwards. It did this a few times till I got the idea to follow it. Once I started following it. It just kept going._

_I was following this butterfly for a few minutes till I could see the town. I ran forward and busted out of the tree line. I looked back and walked up to the butterfly and touched it._

_Big mistake. It pit me. "The hell?", I said and looked at it. "You shouldn't have touched it". I spun around to see Tyki walking up to me. "It bit me?", I said, "Yes they do that"._

_He held out his hand and the butterfly landed in his hand and went through it. "Huh?", I look under and all around his hand and I couldn't see that damn thing._

_"I hate to do this but it seems that you have Innocence on you, how sad. I was really rather fond of you, oh well". Tyki said and his hand went right through me and I was slowly dying._

_His hand was squeezing my heart, it hurt like hell. But my hands kept fazing threw him when I tried to push away. Seconds later I fell to the ground cold and hurt, by the betrayal of my friend._

"AHHHH!". I screamed as I flew out of bed and hit the ground with a smack. I rolled around trying to break loose of the blankets that had a hold of me.

I broke through and crawled away from them and sat in the corner with my knees pulled to my chest. "BAM! What's wrong?", "AHH!", I screamed again from Kanda busting into my room.

I looked up at him trying to breathe. In and out, in and out. "KANDA!", "AHH...Shit, stop it!". I yelled at Lenalee. She gave me a worried look and Kanda gave me a 'What the fuck is wrong with you 'look.

"Bad dream sorry for waking you two", I said and stood up and picked my blankets up, threw them on the bed and sat down. Kanda just walked away and Lenalee asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'll be fine See you in the morning", I said to her and she shut my door . What was that dream about? I stood up and walked to the window and looked outside.

The sun looked like it still had a few hours before it came up. I went to put my shoes on when I realized I was still in everything from yesterday. I must have really been tired.

I walked out my room, made my way down all these damn stairs and walked out the Order. It felt nice outside, not too hot and not too cold, but just right. I walked till I got to the nearest town.

I walked to the Inn and saw the owner sitting at the front desk. "Still can't sleep old man?", I questioned as I walked through the push-doors.

"Oh my God, I thought you died", I got up and hugged me. "Who me? Never, It'll take a lot more than that to kill me", I put my hands on my hips. "Where were you?", the Owner asked me.

"I was taken somewhere for questioning. I got a new job as an exorcist, I'm sorry to leave without any notice", I told him. He shook his head and said.

"That's okay, you be safe being one of them, it's dangerous and deadly. I would hate to see you get hurt". He said. "I'll be careful". I told him. I gave him one last hug then I walked out those doors for the last time.

I was walking back to the Order when I felt something following me. I turned around and saw a lone figure standing there looking at me. "Alright fucker, who the hell are you and what do you want? I'm in no mood for games".

I said, I was pissed. Pissed that the life I was getting use to was taken from me. Pissed that the first friend I had will try to kill me and pissed that the first friend I had is my enemy.

"As I said before, I won't hurt you", Tyki walked out of the shadows and into the moon light. I got a big smile on my face and walked up to him.

I couldn't help it, after the dream I just had I needed a hug, and if I had to take it from him, then so be it. I through my arms around him and hugged him. He put is arms around me gently and barley held me.

I let got not long after before it got too weird. I backed away a few feet from him to tell him what happened. He gave me a curious look and waited to see if I would say something.

"Tyki, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to move or try to kill me. Deal?", I said to him. "Okay". He said, "No, promise me Tyki", I said again, "Okay, yes, I promise you Sasha".

I took a deep breath and told him. His face was smooth to start out with, then it got harder and harder. "Tyki?", I said, "You are an exorcist?", I nodded my head. "Show me", he said.

"I don't think I should, you being what you are and me being what I am", I told him. That just seemed to piss him off even more. "DAMNIT Sasha show me!", He was scaring me and I think he knew that.

"Activate", I whispered and the necklace fell from my neck, landed in my hands and turned into a spear. He got the look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry", I mumbled to him.

I de-activated it and walked away from him, back to the Order. "I'm sorry too, Sasha", he said from right behind me. I spun around and he was there. "Tyki?", I questioned him.

He put his left hand on my right cheek and kissed my other cheek. "If I can help it, I won't fight you", I let go and walked away. What just happened? Tyki just kissed me.

He said he wouldn't fight me if he could help it. "Tyki! I won't fight you either"! I said loudly. Rather he heard me or not, it still felt good to saying it.

I walked back to the Order. Happier then I was when I first went out this early morning. The sun was starting to rise and the birds were starting to come out and sing.

What could go wron...hold that thought, knock on wood. Where's wood? Ah a tree, I ran to the tree and knocked on it. Crises averted. I skipped inside the order and trough open the doors that led to the food hall.

"And now you're back, from outer space, just turned around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you'd think I crumble, you'd think I'd lay down and die oh no not I, I will survive".

I stopped it right there, and saw every face looking at me with "What the hell" looks and "Huh" looks. It was awesome. I had a huge smile on my face as I walked up to Lenalee and Kanda.

"Hey y'all. Liked that little performance?", I said as I sat down across from Kanda. "It was funny. What song was that? I don't think I've heard of it.", well shit.

What was I suppose to say? It's a song from the 80's? "I just thought of it on a whim", I told her. She just laughed and went back eating. Kanda never stopped.

"So, what's there to do on a day like this?" I asked no one in particular, but was still hoping for an answer in return. "Komui is sending me and Kanda on a mission after this. You can go out and see the sights, oh but your from here, but you can still go out you're not prisoner". She said to me.

After that was all said and done I told Lenalee and Kanda goodbye and see you soon. I walked around the place not really caring where I was going, but walking around none the less.

I found myself up on the roof looking out into the world. What was my mom doing? Who ever she was and my dad. I looked down over the edge and saw just how high I really was. Fucking high.

I back up from the edge not wanting to fall and looked up instead. Beautiful sunset. Lovely clouds. Bright stars. I decided to go back inside getting bored with looking up.

The Order was cold and vacant of any heat that was given to it. How long have I been walking for? I found myself walking down all the stairs when Komui stopped me.

"Are you alright, Sasha?", he asked me. "Just bored, there's nothing to do", I told him. "I was just going back to my office to put folders together for other exorcists, would you like to come?", "Sure", I wasn't about to turn down and opportunity to do something.

I walked to his office and boy was it cluttered. "You like paper I see", I commented. "No, just have no where else to put them", he said and sat down in his chair. I pulled up a few piles of paper and sat down in front of his desk.

"So, who's going where and what for?", I asked. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Daisya is going to Spain to find Innocence. Allen is going to Austria to see why so many Akuma are going there.

Bookman is going to Japan 'cause we have news that Noah are making an army there. Lavi is being sent to the America's to find someone who is suited to be an exorcist. Everyone is being sent somewhere far away. If you can put Bookman and Lavis together, I can do the others". Komui said. I took the paper's and put them together.

Lavi's was easy. Bookmans was hard. Putting all the papers in order and making sure that it made sense. I looked at on of the papers and saw Tyki on one of them.

He was wearing what he usually wears, and was standing on top of a building looking over the city that was surrounded by Akuma. He looked evil and ready to kill at any moment. But I hold him to his word. He wouldn't hurt me if he could help it.

I put that file in the very back and closed the folder. I sat it n top of Lavi's and slid them to Komui. "All done?', he asked I nodded and he looked them over.

"Good, they will be here soon to collect them. If you want, you are more than welcome to stay and meet them?" He said. "Sure", I said and laid my head down on his desk.

"I take it as you know where I came from?", I said to him. He quit shuffling around then said, "Yes, Havlaska told me. You are very lucky to be alive. But she also told me of why your here and that is great. I know of how fond you are of Tyki Mikk, he may be nice to you and treat you like a friend but just remember, he is a Noah and you are an exorcist. When push comes to shove you two will have to make a decision. After all, you can't have your cake and eat it too".

"Ah, hello Lavi". And that was the start of meeting the other exorcists. What Komui said was right of course, but in the end, I'll choose what side I want, rather it be good or evil, I'll choose what I want.

I walked the outside perimeter ad was enjoying the nightly breeze. I walked farther and farther away from the Order, hoping to run into someone. "Hello, Tyki", I said and turned around.

"How did you kow I was following you?", he asked and came out from behind a tree. "I felt something following me for the past 5 minutes or so", I told him.

He gave me one of those warm smiles. "So how's the Order treating you?", he asked me kindly. "Good, it's just boring there, that's why I came for a walk. How's your family?", I asked him.

"Good. What's to know where I keep running off to", I nodded and he walked up to me. "What's wrong Sasha?", Tyki asked me. "Choose between you or the exorcist. The Noah or the Order?". I said.

I could see the look on his face, he understood what I was going through now. I looked down and just felt empty, alone. Then I saw shoes come into view. I looked up and Tyki was looking down at me.

Again like last time he put his hands on my face and just looked at me. I was the one who made this move. I leaned forward on my toes and kissed him on the lips.

I closed my eyes to enjoy what little bit I was getting from him. I may not know Tyki that much, but what I felt for this man was rising, and rising fast. He kissed me back after a couple of seconds, I guess getting over the shock of me kissing him.

I pulled back to get air and he did the same. "Evil", I whispered he looked at me with a questioned look on his face. "I choose Noah".

After those words left my mouth pain shot through my body. I fell back and hit the ground painfully. What was going on with me. "Stupid, saying that and meaning it. Your body is rejecting the Innocence now". Fear crept onto his face.

He picked me up and walked into some door. "I'm taking you to see the Earl. He'll know what to do", I looked at Tyki for the last time before the darkness consumed me.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
